The Attack Part II
by Oliver McFly
Summary: As its name suggests, a series finale for Elite Force that continues The Attack. Special thanks to Brentinator for helping me with this story. Will have spin-off, "The Ezra Chronicles". Thoroughly revised and updated.


" "I need desperate help!" Douglas groaned.

"Do you think this is my fault, Douglas?" Chase asked, a bit frustrated.

"I just don't…" Douglas cut off.

"Douglas! Douglas!"' Chase exclaimed.

"He isn't going to wake up," Bree said, a bit sadly.

"Let's take him to Mission Creek." Chase said.

"Good idea," said Bree. "Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, what do you think?"

"We like the plan," Oliver agreed, as Skylar and Kaz nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chase, what are you doing here?" Leo asked, as the team landed at the mansion.

"Douglas got blasted and almost died." Chase replied.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Leo exclaimed. "Let's see what's wrong with him. I will put him in a bed."

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Big D is over at his new house in Centium ," Leo replied. Bob then ran into the room.

"Uh, Leo? We have a problem..." Bob said, a bit pained.

"What is it?" Leo asked worriedly.

"The academy is deserted," Bob admitted dramatically. "I'm telling you, Adam, Daniel, Taylor, they're all gone! Some weird black cloud came and began making them disappear. I hid in Chase's capsule...oh, hey, Bree, Chase, and your buddies."

"That's the shapeshifters," Chase sighed.

"Oh dear, this isn't good!" Oliver groaned.

"We gotta go and stop them." Skylar said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kaz asked.

"Leo, stay behind with Bob and see if you can find any of the students or Adam." Chase said.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Now let's go!" Bree exclaimed, grabbing Chase's arm and speeding off.

"Ugh, I hate being the slow one." Chase said. Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver flew after them.

"Where are they?" Bree asked as they arrived at the academy.

"Who are you talking about..." Oliver asked, only to stop himself at the sight of a familiar object. "Oh...That giant cloud of smoke..."

"Chase, go look in the mentor quarters, Oliver, hallways, Kaz, training area, Skylar, student dorms, I'm gonna look in the classroom areas." Bree said, before realizing what Oliver had said. "It's them! Forget what I said! Get them!

"Okay, on it!" Oliver and Kaz said. Oliver froze a portion of the Black Swarm, which Kaz then proceeded to burn, unaware that that was not what Bree meant.

"That better not have been Reese," Chase said, clearly

"We were supposed to interrogate them, not burn them alive." Bree sighed.

"Oops..." Kaz chuckled nervously. "Wait a minute..." Kaz then noticed something odd.

"Now how are we gonna find the students and our brother?" Chase asked, annoyed.

"There's another swarm!" Kaz screeched. "Get into fighting positions!"

"Watch what you do this time." Bree warned.

"Sorry if all my abilities are fire related." Kaz apologized. However, he didn't need to, as Skylar was using her molecular immobilization on the swarm.

"So do we talk to them now?" Skylar asked.

"Oliver, Kaz, use your flight to make a ring around them, while Bree and Skylar, superspeed around them from below, then I'll trap them in my force field." Chase explained.

"On it!" Everyone said in unison, flying and super speeding around the shapeshifters. Chase then made his force field. Unfortunately, as he was doing that, the black swarm began to unravel into three unwanted human forms.

"Now, we need to find a way to block their abilities, cause I'm not gonna be able to hold this forever." Chase explained, recognizing the forms. "It's Roman, Riker, and Reese."

"How about we wear anti-shapeshifter suits?" Kaz suggested.

"Sure, good idea. When did you have time to invent those?" Chase sarcastically mocked. He then glared at Kaz. Had the smartest man in the world been outsmarted? Hopefully not.

"Well, I stole superpower blocking technology," Kaz admitted. "I guess we can make it into suits."

" That's...actually a good idea." Chase realized.

"Hooray for Kaz!" Oliver cheered. "Kaz, I kinda wish you were our leader sometimes."

"We don't have a leader, remember?" Chase reminded him.

"I know, but still..." Oliver teased.

"Let's just get those suits ready for when it's time to interrogate," Chase said, hoping to change the conversation topic.

"I think you and I should design them, Chase." Oliver decided. "We are good with this stuff."

"True...Kaz, I need you to hold up this force field. Remember when I taught you how?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Kaz reminisced.

"C'mon, Chase," Oliver said, dragging him to a corner to start their work.

"So, Bree, Skylar, will you begin the interrogation now?" Kaz asked.

"Sounds good." Bree agreed, turning to Riker. "Where are my brother and the students?"

"They are in a place you'd least expect," Riker laughed maniacally. "Somewhere Kaz and Oliver would anyways."

"Let's think, Bree, what could it be?" Skyler asked.

"Well, it can't be Mighty Med," Bree said matter of factly. "It was destroyed."

"What about The Domain?" Skylar suggested.

"The what?" Bree asked. Skylar then realized they had never told Bree about it.

"A comic book shop the boys were always at," Skylar explained. It led to a hospital that led to Mighty Med. Let's head there now."

"And see if the students and Adam are there." Bree finished.

"Exactly," Skylar said, speeding away. Bree sped after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Oliver, Kaz, Chase, and Leo exclaimed, trying to catch up.

Once the six of them had finally arrived at the domain, they ran into Bob.

"Hey guys, I found something cool at this abandoned comic book shop," Bob proclaimed.

"The students?" Leo asked.

"Adam?" Bree asked hopefully.

"The others are underground, exploring my cool chamber." Bob explained, though it wasn't certain who he meant by others.

"Catacombs?" Leo asked.

"Something like that. Come see." Bob chuckled,leading them into a hidden basement in the storage closet. And they were most definitely catacombs.

"Wow, these are catacombs alright," Oliver said. "But why are they here?"

"Who knows. These lead to Mighty Max, Oliver?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Oliver admitted. "That's where my mom is." A maniacal hack then echoed through the tunnel.

Hey, I hear an evil laugh!" Oliver exclaimed. "We need to investigate. It's coming from behind here!"

"I hear it too!" Bree exclaimed, running with Oliver into the noisy room. "Yes, I see them!" Adam and the students were all tied up in a huge cell, and a masked figure was presiding over them.

"Who are you?!" Bree grumbled.

"Oh, you'll know exactly who I am," the person laughed, right as Bree raised her fists.

"Let's unmask this fiend!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Get em!" Bree demanded, as she sped around the figure and yanked off the mask. She then threw it to Kaz, who burned it to smithereens.

Oliver undid the ropes on the students and Adam.

"Hello, Kaz. Skylar. Other people. Where is my son?" Mr. Terror, as it was her under the mask, asked evilly.

"Get out of here, Oliver!" Bree demanded, hoping to protect him from his mother.

"On it!" Oliver exclaimed, running away from Mighty Max. Adam led the students out as well, heading off to join Oliver.

"Kaz, Skylar, blast this villain!" Bree commanded.

"Bree, Kaz, Skylar, meet my friends." Bridget laughed, revealing Dr. Gao, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian.

"You." Bree seethed. "Where is Chase when you need him?" Skylar then shot Mr. Terror with her ionikinesis, right as Chase ran in.

"Hey, guys, I was using the bathroom. What's up?" Chase said cheerfully, only to see the villains "Oh. Not them again!"

Leo then blasted Sebastian in the stomach with a laser sphere.

" ATTACK!" Bree yelled, evidently not caring whether Chase had been in the bathroom or not.

Kaz proceeded to successfully aim a fire grenade at Lexi's head. In response, Gao blasted Bree in the temples. "Nooooo! Bree!" Chase screamed, running to her side, carrying her to a safer place, and checking her pulse. Tank, Gao, and Mr. Terror chuckled evilly and then geo-leaped away.

"Oh no," Leo moaned.

"What's her pulse like?" Kaz asked.

" Is Bree okay?" Skylar asked. She hoped nothing bad had happened to her best friend.

" She's really weak. We need to get her to Mr. Davenport. Oh man. Let's call him up." Chase said, terrified. He took out his cell phone and called Donald up.

"Mr. Davenport, we need your help! Bree has been critically injured! Please come!" Chase yelled into the phone. "Also, how is Douglas doing?"

"Douglas is better. He's starting to react to some stimuli. I'm coming." Donald replied.

"Great," Chase said.

"Who attacked Bree?" Donald asked, full of concern, once he had finally arrived.

"Yeah, that's gonna be fun to tell you...Basically all the villains we've fought who weren't killed." Chase summed up.

"So the rebellious students and the evil scientist who cost me BILLIONS of dollars?!" Donald asked, angry.

"And Oliver's mom." Kaz added, to help illustrate the direness of the situation.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Can you bring Oliver with you? I don't think Kaz concentrates on his medic stuff well without him." Skylar said.

" Chase, you stay with me and Bree until I give you the OK. Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, go ahead and start tracking them down. I'm gonna send Adam, Leo and Daniel to help you." Donald explained.

"We're on it!" Skylar said proudly.

"Check," Oliver added for good measure.

"Doing it now," Kaz said. Oliver then decided to get down to business.

"Okay, so from what I can gather they were traveling at the average speed it takes Bree to get from Philly to California, which is about a thousand miles per hour. Do you know what that means?" Oliver asked.

"It makes sense, since both Lexi and Sebastian have super speed." Leo said.

"Yes, but also, they could be anywhere on the continent! And Mom has super-speed too." Oliver explained, a bit upset.

"They are evil spirits from a galaxy far away...I never trusted Lexi and Sebastian..." Adam said.

"We should check Mission Creek," Kaz decided.

"Ignore him." Daniel said. "Sounds good."

"Daniel, can you replicate superpowers?" Oliver asked.

"Adam, sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or being stupid." Leo sighed.

"I don't know." Daniel admitted. The prospect did sound intriguing, however.

"Let's try it! Daniel, touch me." Oliver said, as Daniel touched him. It felt awkward. "Now try to tear that steel gate off its hinges!" Oliver said.

"And if I'm not able too?" Daniel asked.

"You could possibly rip your arm off." Leo said, sort of sarcastically, sort of darkly.

"You guys keep telling me to do it!" Daniel complained.

"Don't listen to him, Daniel. It's probably fine. Go on. We're all watching." Oliver vassured him.

"Ok…" said Daniel, as he ripped it off successfully.

"Hooray, Daniel can replicate superpowers!" Oliver cheered.

"That was awesome! Let's go!" Daniel agreed, high-fiving Oliver.

"Yeah, let's!" said Kaz.

"Where are they?" asked Daniel.

"Mission Creek?" Kaz guessed, but he tried to show he was knowledgeable of where they were.

"Are we just leaving Bree and Big D here?" asked Leo.

"Let's go get them." Daniel remarked.

"No, not yet…I'll stay with Bree and Davenport. Go on without me." Chase told the team.

Daniel nodded and screamed, "Come on, guys!"

"Coming!" said the other team members as they took their positions in the air, although Oliver had to carry Leo, due to his inability to fly. They all hurried fast, Skylar going the fastest. Finally, they arrived in Mission Creek.

"Yikes! Black clouds everywhere!" Oliver shouted as they landed on the ground, causing him to let go of Leo.

"Ow." Leo said, falling into a patch of dirt.

"Let's start blasting them!" Daniel yelled.

"Oh, it's on!" Skylar smirked. "Daniel, freeze that cloud with your-well, technically, Oliver's-ice powers!" Everyone started blasting, except for Leo, who was kind of confused. Daniel froze some of the clouds, but the fight was getting too intense.

"You will never win! Mwa ha ha!" said one of the black clouds evilly, shifting into Dr. Gao. "These black clouds represent evil, pure evil, the evilest evil imaginable. And it is my full intention that me, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian-maybe even Bridget-merge into them and become unstoppable!"

"I don't think so!" Oliver laughed, freezing Gao and the few remaining dark clouds.

"Oliver…why are you glowing?!" asked Kaz, startled by sudden light coming from the skin of his buddy.

"What do you mean I'm glowing?" asked Oliver, extremely scared.

"Your entire body is glowing!" Skylar gasped.

"It must be a new superpower!" Kaz figured.

"Something's in my neck…"Oliver shrieked, beginning to feel something strange. "Oh wow. I can feel the new power. It is giving me a very strong sense of energy…Charge!" Oliver charged for the villains and blasted them into the ocean, not to far from the academy. As they continued fighting, Oliver released a large energy burst and froze the water.

"Love that pun," Kaz thought to himself. Out loud, he yelled, "Hooray!", but then noticed something else off about his buddy. "Oliver, you OK? You look pretty tired." Kaz said, with concern.

"I dunno. There is a weird pain in my neck. And I feel extremely cold." said Oliver.

"You should probably sit down…" said Kaz, leading him to a bench, where Oliver decided to sit.

"Thanks, Kaz. Guys, we did it. We defeated the…ow…vill…ow…" Oliver began to say something, but talking made the pain worse ."Ugh, just go back home and say Mission Accomplished." he managed, through his groans and itchiness.

"I'll do that. Skylar, you stay here and keep Oliver company. I want you to call IMMEDIATELY if something happens, got it?" Kaz asked, taking Chase's place as leader for the time being.

"Got it!" Skylar replied.

"Let's go back to Centium City, Leo, Adam, Kaz." So we can tell Uncle Donnie we did it." Daniel explained. He, Adam, Leo, and Kaz took off.

"Are you OK?" Skylar asked Oliver after the others left.

"I just feel weird. Is there something in my neck It's causing me lots of pain. Can you see what it is and take it out?" Oliver begged.

"Yeah." said Skylar. She looked at it and gasped.

"What is it…ow!" Oliver asked, feeling the huge urge to scratch his neck.

"It looks long and metal. Hold still, cause this is gonna HURT." said Skylar, taking out her tweezers and getting next to Oliver on the bench.

"I'll try." Oliver moaned. He held absolutely still, although his eyes watered and his face turned red as Skylar pulled the thing out.

"And…it's out." Skylar said proudly, although the blood grossed her out.

"What is it?" asked Oliver, still trying to recover from the pain.

"I don't know. It's extremely cold though and glowing. Do you know what this is?" Skylar asked, showing him.

"It looks like sort of modified computer microchip." said Oliver. At least, that's what it seemed to be at first glance. When he took a closer look, he realized, "But, it also looks kinda like a mini-Arcturion, now that I think about it. If the Arcturion was metal. Let's call Kaz and investigate."

"Good idea. Are you feeling better?" asked Skylar. He handed it to her.

"Ok. Good." Skylar smiled, dialing Kaz's number.

"Skylar, is Oliver OK?" Kaz asked worriedly, after checking the caller ID and picking his phone up.

"Yes," Skylar responded. "But get this. We found this really strange object in Oliver's neck. It's metallic and large and sort of like a messed up computer microchip. There's also a symbol on it that makes it look like the Arcturion, and it's triangular. Can you find anything about the Arcturion Microchip?" Her voice was filled with hopefulness.

"Let me look…" said Kaz, putting the line on hold. He got on his computer and found an article on the microchip. "Yeah, it's from the planet of Baaaaaaaaah." Kaz said when he got back on the phone.

"And what else?" asked Skylar, desperate to know what kind of thing had been inside her boyfriend's neck.

"It was connected to the Arcturion and says it connects to "the saver of Earth"," Kaz said, mysteriously.

Skylar was confused, so she began bombarding Kaz with questions. "Well, who's the saver of Earth? And what's it purpose? And how could it have gotten into Oliver's neck?"

"It doesn't say. But it gives the person unlimited power and becomes their life source." Kaz read.

"Wow. What's with the chilliness and glowing? That's really cool. How did it get disconnected from the Arcturion unless the saver of the world touched it?" Skylar asked, both greatly excited and extremely curious.

"That's two of the main powers it holds. Ice and blast wave." Kaz said.

"Wow, neato." said Skylar.

"I don't think we'll ever know how it got disconnected, truthfully." Kaz replied.

"That is just so great. Let's head back." Skylar said.

"Hey, feels much better now." Oliver said, waking up.

"Oliver, apparently, it's an Arcturion Microchip that is about the saver of the world and gives you unlimited power," said Skylar, getting into flight position.

Oliver did the same.

"That is just so awesome," Oliver replied. "And I'll always have this scar on the back of my neck, like I'm a vampire!" This caused Skylar to burst out laughing. Skylar then put Kaz on speaker phone, so Oliver could hear him laughing, too.

"Kaz, you think I could be the world saver?" Oliver asked Kaz.

"Extremely possible, Oliver," Kaz replied.

"Hey, Skylar, before we head home, there's one thing I'd like to do." Oliver said.

"What?" asked Skylar.

Oliver kissed Skylar on the cheek. "Ah, finally! That felt so good after three long years!" Skylar cracked up.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Kaz chuckled.

Oliver and Skylar came in for a landing right outside the penthouse, where Donald, Kaz, Chase, and Bree awaited them.

"Oliver, Skylar, welcome back!" Kaz said, hugging them both.

"You're feeling good, Bree?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, it's a miracle!" Bree replied, proudly. "So the shape-shifters are really…gone?"

"Indeed! Along with Gao, Tank, Lexi, Sebastian and…" Skylar began.

Oliver started to tear up. "Let's not discuss them, please, Skylar."

"Oh, my bad, Ollie." Skylar said, smiling.

"Anyways, I have good news and bad news." Donald said.

"Let's hear the bad news first," Chase said. "The good news first is too cliché."

"Okay, well, I'm retiring." Donald replied. "Oh, guess it wasn't bad after all."

"You're retiring? But why?" Bree asked.

"Well, my brother's in a coma. And Daniel…didn't make it back here. I just feel like it's time for a change." Donald replied.

"But what about Davenport Industries?" Bree asked.

"You, Chase, Adam, and Leo are all going to run it now." Donald replied.

"But the Elite Force?" Chase asked.

"Well, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar will continue being the Elite Force. But you too will not." Donald said.

"Great, another disbandment. What is your deal?" Bree asked.

"Well, The Elite Force, minus you two, has been assigned a new task-hospital staff at the new Mighty Med, Davenaz." Donald explained.

"Davenaz?" Oliver said. "You mean we'll work there instead of going on missions?"

"Afraid so." Donald said. 'Horace will be right over."

"He's alive?" Kaz gasped.

"Of course he's alive!" Donald said.

"Will we be able to keep in touch with Bree and Chase?" Skylar asked.

"Naturally," said Donald. "You'll be like one team of hospital workers and one team of tech moguls who are allied with each other."

"I see," said Oliver, noticing Horace at the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following the separation of the Elite Force, things more or less became like they were before the destruction of Mighty Med. Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar were well-liked over at Davenaz, which was located in the same location as Mighty Med. Bree, Chase, Leo, and Adam had the academy redesigned to be an ideal high-tech living space, and even created some new devices. Douglas even got out of his coma, although he was left blind, with PTSD and weakened muscles, resulting in him being bound to a wheelchair. Yes, everything was going greatly the following couple of months after the final mission, especially with the weekly team reunions. But then one day, everything changed. Chase opened the academy door to let in a strange boy.

"Hello, who are you?" Chase asked.

"My name is Ezra," the boy replied, evilly. This took Chase by surprise alright. There was just something familiar about him. Chase then collapsed into a dead faint, really not wanting to believe he had seen what he had just seen.


End file.
